


You're Late

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform, tickle punishments, warnings of extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Shizuo gets held up at work and Izaya shows him what happens to people who are late.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 30





	You're Late

“You’re energetic today,” Shizuo grunted as Izaya jumped on him the second he walked through the door. He shifted on his feet, struggling to hold the sudden new weight clinging to him. 

Izaya declined to answer, choosing instead to press needy kisses along the line of his neck, the tufts of his raven hair brushing against Shizuo’s chin. Izaya tended to take what he wanted when he wanted it, leading to Shizuo being bombarded constantly at work or with friends and taken aside to some hidden place where they could be alone. Sometimes it irritated Shizuo, especially if it was at work, but secretly he enjoyed how it let him see through the other man’s exterior to the caring person underneath. Izaya didn’t love a lot of people, but for the few people he did he was adamant in expressing it.

“You’re late,” Izaya mumbled into his neck, the vibrations causing Shizuo to tense. “We were supposed to meet for dinner an hour ago.”

“I got held up with work.” He led them both over to the bedroom, not even bothering to kick the door closed behind them. He arranged them so that Izaya was cradled underneath him, but Izaya seemed to be in a more proactive mood that day and quickly flipped their positions.

“I had to eat dinner alone,” Izaya replied snippily. “I don’t even like fish, you know. The meal was supposed to be made for you.”

“I—” Shizuo stared, preparing a list of excuses, but Izaya was hearing none of it. 

“I’ve already decided on your punishment, in fact,” Izaya interrupted. “To make sure you won’t do it again.”

“Oh?” Shizuo arched an eyebrow. “And what would that—”

He broke off his sentence as Izaya’s hands slipped under his shirt suddenly, nails scraping softly against the skin. Shizuo stiffened, but before he could say anything Izaya had leaned down and was now trailing a line of distractingly ticklish kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“I-Izaya!” he protested, squirming underneath him. “H-Hold on a sehecond!”

“Absolutely not,” Izaya snapped, but there was devious affection underlaying his words. “You made me wait and eat disgusting fish and now you must face the consequences of your actions.”

“Y-Yohou dihihidn’t hahave t-to eheheat the fihihish!” Shizuo pointed out, giggling as Izaya’s nails traced the outline of his ribs. He scrunched up his neck as a kiss was administered to the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Nohohoho!”

“I wasn’t going to waste good food, Shi-zu-chan,” Izaya replied, enunciating each syllable to his name with annoying preciseness. “I made it after all.”

“B-Buhuhut—” Shizuo broke into cackles as Izaya blew a sudden raspberry into the side of his neck, one hand coming up instinctively to push him off before falling back on the bed again. “T-Thihihis ihihisn’t fahahair!”

Izaya leaned back suddenly to give him an impish smile before skittering nails all over his stomach. Shizuo jumped, letting out a sudden bark of laughter. “It is perfectly fair—you need to learn that a promise is a promise and I will not tolerate you breaking them.”

“Ihihit wahahays juhuhust dihihihiner!” Shizuo snorted, clenching the bedsheets tightly as his body was racked with intense, ticklish sensations. “I-Ihihit dohohoesn’t mahahahatter!”

In response to the comment, Izaya pressed yet another raspberry, this time onto his stomach. Shizuo howled, tangling his fingers in Izaya’s hair as he fought to resist it.

“O-Ohohokay, ohohokay, ihihit dohohoes mahahahttter!” Shizuo agreed after another minute of this treatment, his body trembling as residual laughs fell from his lips. Izaya finally backed off at the words, unable to hold back a triumphant smile.

“And you promise never to do it again?”

“I… I can’t promise that… you know that…”

“Is that so?” Izaya drummed his fingers ruminatively against his sides and Shizuo squeaked, hands coming down to stop him. 

“Okay, okay, I promise!”

“Good,” Izaya said, but didn’t pull his hands away. “I’m glad you see it my way.”

“Good,” Shizuo panted, pushing his hair back out of his eyes where it had fallen in the struggle. “Does that mean you’re… does that mean you’re done?”

“What?” Izaya chuckled, shaking his head sympathetically at the other. “Of course not. I have to make sure you really learn your lesson.”

“What—” Shizuo started, but he was soon thrown into helpless, raucous laughter all over again, writhing once more as Izaya’s fingers quickly undid him.

“Besides,” Izaya commented innocently, tracing feather-light touches over his neck that had Shizuo squealing. “I don’t see you stopping me.”

Shizuo couldn’t find it in himself to deny the statement, and the evening slowly devolved into light touches and desperate pleas.

Shizuo decided that he should skip out on dinner more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote in celebration of Shizuo’s birthday. Happy birthday to my sweet, angry, blond!  
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
